Anécdotas navideñas
by luz253
Summary: La navidad trae momentos emotivos, importantes y divertidos a la familia Yagami Takenouchi. Ese tipo de momentos que causan una calidez en el corazón. [Para la Actividad fin de año/navidad/año nuevo/ bajada de reyes del topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic participa en la actividad de fin de año/ navidad/ bajada de reyes(?) del topic Taiora del Proyecto 1-8.

Espero que todos los que lean pasaran unas lindas fiestas a lados de sus seres queridos.

Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Era la mañana de víspera de navidad, Sora se había levantado más tarde de lo acostumbrado debido a que tenía vacaciones por las fiestas. Sin embargo, su querido esposo Taichi había tenido un problema en el trabajo y tuvo que botarlo de la cama temprano para que arreglara el asunto pendiente en el trabajo. Después de alistarse y desayunar, Sora quería terminar de decorar la casa, faltaba poco, pero a ella no le gustaba dejar las cosas sin terminar así que se puso manos a la obra. Sería su primera navidad solo con Taichi después de mucho tiempo, además que le tenía un regalo especial y quería dárselo a solas.

Saco guirnaldas, luces y otros adornos que faltaban colocar; algunos los coloco en el árbol, otros en la ventana y por último en la chimenea, exactamente 3 adornos. Estos últimos adornos los hizo Sora con mucho amor. El primero era de Taichi, era de color rojo, su favorito por los ojos de ella, y un dibujo de un hermoso árbol navideño; el segundo era de Sora, era de color celeste con copos de nieve; el tercero era más pequeño de los demás con un dibujo de un Papa Noel muy infantil y a diferencia de los anteriores no tenía nombre.

Sora los coloco con mucho cuidado y en el adorno pequeño metió un regalo. Apenas terminó, se sentó en el sillón y por el cansancio termino dormida. Unos minutos después llego Taichi, quien se moría de hambre, pero al ver a su esposa dormida en el sillón fue a buscar una frazada y la abrigo. El almuerzo podía esperar. Fue a la cocina y al no ver nada cocinado, decidió probar suerte llamando al restaurante favorito de Sora que felizmente aún estaba abierto y había delivery. Llamo pidiendo los platillos favoritos de su linda esposa, le gusta engreírla cuando podía.

Observo toda la sala adornada, excepto por la estrella del árbol que la pondrían juntos cuando él la cargara. Aunque los adornos de la chimenea llamaron su atención, especialmente el tercero que no tenía nombre y era el más pequeño. Se estaba acercando a la chimenea para verlo; sin embargo, sonó el timbre por lo cual se alejó y fue por la comida que le trajeron. Ante la bulla, la pelirroja se despertó y al oler la comida, camino de donde provenía el olor y se encontró con Taichi preparando la mesa para comer. En ese momento eran los dos, teniendo un romántico almuerzo. Nada ni nadie podía romper esa pequeña burbuja de los dos.

Al terminar de comer los dos fueron juntos a sentarse cerca a la chimenea debido al frío, estaban con un par de tazas con chocolate caliente y la frazada que trajo Taichi para abrigar a su amada. Taichi al ver otra vez la chimenea, su mirada quedó prendida del adorno pequeño.

—Amor, ¿por qué hay tres adornos en la chimenea cuando somos dos?

—Mmm... ¿por qué crees que será querido? Ve y averígualo —respondió con dulzura Sora.

El castaño se acercó con cuidado ante aquel misterioso adorno, vio que en su interior había un obsequio. Lo sacó con cuidado, sus manos estaban temblando un poco ante el nerviosismo sospechaba la razón del regalo, pero hasta no escuchar de la boca de su Sora, él no podía confirmarlo. Rasgo el regalo, encontrándose con un par de zapatitos de color amarillo. Ante la emoción, Taichi corrió al lado de su amada, la abrazo y la elevo lo más alto que pudo.

—Sora, ¡¿vamos a ser padres?!

—Sí, mi Taichi. Tendremos un hijo. Feliz navidad querido.

—Mi cielo, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Feliz navidad, cariño.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí presento el segundo drabble para la actividad.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, la OC que presento si me pertence o algo así. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Se celebraba la fiesta por navidad que organizaron los antiguos elegidos, que ahora son mayores y algunos de ellos formaron familias. Resaltaba una familia en particular, los Yagami Takenouchi, por sus suéteres navideños.

Akemi, la primogénita de los Yagami, estaba muy feliz y luciendo con orgullo su jersey debido a que lo hizo junto a su mamá, la famosa diseñadora Sora Yagami. Pero la pequeña Yagami también se podía llevar un poco de crédito al realizar dibujos tan bonitos que inspiraron a su mamá y diseño esas prendas para toda la familia.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Yamato se burlaba y reía sin piedad de cómo se veía el suéter en Taichi, quien no se quitaría aquello por nada del mundo, aunque se vea un poco ridículo. Era la creación de sus dos grandes amores y si se lo quitaba sufriría la furia de su hija y su esposa.

Akemi se acercó, donde su papá y su padrino Yamato, con un obsequio para el último mencionado. El rubio conmovido por el acto, abrió el regalo y se dio con la sorpresa que era un jersey parecido al de Taichi con una pequeña diferencia.

—Akemi, ¿por qué mi suéter tiene este dibujo y no un árbol como el de tu papá? — miro algo nervioso la prenda ante el estampado del animal.

—Tío, es porque papá me dijo que te gusta mucho cantar los villancicos y me dijo tu favorito. ¿Acaso no te gusta? – dijo las últimas palabras con un poco de tristeza la pequeña Yagami.  
Yamato no podía decirle que no ante esos ojos de cachorro de color rubí. Se resigno y agradeció por el presente. Mientras la pequeña y Taichi se alejaban mientras tarareaban ese villancico que tanto odiaba Yamato. Los Yagami sacando canas verdes a Yamato desde tiempos inmemorables.

Mientras Sora se acercó a su esposo e hija, miró a Taichi con un poco de molestia ante la broma que le hizo a su amigo debido a que él le dio la idea a su pequeña.

—Linda, no me mires así— replico Taichi. —Además se burló de mi suéter, te lo dije— susurro en el oído de la pelirroja para que su hija no se entere. Sora suspiró y se le escapo una pequeña risa.

—Se merece el regalo mas le vale que no se lo quite —lo dijo con una sonrisa que podría asustar a cualquiera.

—Papi, mami, ustedes creen que el tío Matt pueda cantar algún villancico en especial su favorito —pregunto con curiosidad.

Los dos rieron ante la petición de la pequeña castaña.

—Quizás si se lo pides con ojos de borrego cante lo que le pidas. Qué tal si vamos con Mimi para convencerlo, mi pequeña artista — contesto Taichi a su hija.

El final de la fiesta todos terminaron cantando villancicos, debido a la emoción de Mimi, Taichi y Akemi, en especial el favorito de la pequeña de cierto animal con cuernos. Y cierto rubio no pudo escapar de esto, siendo arrastrado por Mimi a cantar cada nota. Nadie podía negar que fue una fiesta divertida y que los Yagami se salían con la suya cuando querían.

* * *

Notas finales: Akemi significa hermoso amanecer por lo cual me parecio un nombre precioso para la hija del Taiora por el nombre de Sora (cielo) y la forma de emblema de Taichi (un sol). Gracias por leer.


End file.
